Arc V One-shots (humor)
by yuyasakakis
Summary: Arc v one shots that are probably funny and might make you guys laugh or just stare at the screen wondering what you just read! :)
1. Chirping Rebellion

**Chirping Rebellion**

Shun defeated another opponent from LDS, successfully, and was on his way to find another enemy. Before he could take another step, Yuto showed up, his arms folded, looking unimpressed with the results. Shun gave him a death stare knowing well, why Yuto showed up. He wasn't done finding the answers that he needed, but Yuto has had enough. They have come out empty handed and were carding people who were more likely innocent.

Shun didn't care. All he wanted was the answers he was seeking for and he didn't care how he did it or who he hurt. He was consumed in what he was doing, but Yuto was his reasoning, that annoying part of your mind that tells you that this could be wrong and whatever the answers is, does not lie there.

"That's enough for today," Yuto told Shun.

Everyday was all the same. They needed to take a new approach on this, but Shun was so confident in what he was doing. Yuto knew he couldn't stop him when his mind was set on it. He let him do his thing while he sat aside.

Shun's reply was filled with annoyance and anger. The chirping sounds he released were loud and Yuto glared at him.

"Not this again." But Shun's chirping only got worse. "Stop, you'll attract them again." It was too late, though. Dark gray birds from all around started flying towards their direction. "See what you do!"

All the birds landed around them, by their feet, on the roof, and few on Shun's shoulder. All of them had their eyes on Yuto.

Yuto had his hands out in front of him. "Okay," he took a few steps back, "let's not let what happened last time happen again." The birds moved their heads from side to side. Their beady eyes watching Yuto's every move.

Shun was too angry to care. He folded his arms and a few of the birds flew up, then landed right back on him.

More birds flew by them. There was almost enough for them to start swimming through these birds. Yuto tried not to show any fear, but he didn't know how to handle this many birds. The last time he tried it didn't end well.

Shun made another chirping sound and the birds flew on top of Yuto. A few of them sat in his hair, while a few sat on his shoulders.

"Shun!" Yuto shouted. He clenched his fists, holding himself back. Shun turned away and took a step back.

Yuto's eyes went wide, "no." And as he expected, they birds began to attack. They pecked Yuto until he fell to his knees. He tried pushing them away, but only more came. "Ah! Ow!" He felt one peck his cheek and he tried to slap it away, but he ended up hitting his own cheek.

He brought his leg up, slowly. Then followed by the other one, and stood up. "I've had it!" He activated his duel disk and used it as a weapon against the birds. Each one flying away when the disk came too close to them.

They flapped their way back to Shun. His eyes landed on Yuto, and he chirped at him.

"What do you mean I've wasted your time?!" Yuto shouted, while coughing out some feathers.

Shun continued to chirp in response.

"No, I've had enough!"

Shun commanded his birds to take him to the sky. About five birds were perched on his shoulder and began flapping their wings. They flapped and flapped as hard as they could. They lifted him all the way up to the roof.

Sounds could be heard nearby and Yuto quickly turned in that direction. He could see a someone running this way. The sound of his laughter could be heard.

Yuto couldn't see him clearly and chose to ignore them. He had Shun to deal with. Shun didn't care and motioned for the birds to carry him off. "Wait! Dammit!"

Shun chirped loudly, then disappeared with his army of birds.

Before Yuto could do anything else, he started to glow. His body was fading and he turned around to see those people getting closer. One girl he recognized was further away than the boy. That boy had the same face. Yuto was not surprised since he ran in to a look alike before.

They didn't even notice him. The pink haired girl staring at her wrist.

Yuto already left the area. Checking his surroundings, he had no idea where he was.

"Crap."

Yuto felt something on his head. He brought his hand up to it and touched it.

He was so disgusted and started to gag, removing the bird crap from his hair.

"Dammit, Shun!"

* * *

What the hell did I just write?!

What the hell did you just read?!


	2. Splitting Dreams

**Splitting Dreams**

"Yugo, please be careful this time!" Rin shouted, holding onto Yugo tightly.

"Stop worrying!" Yugo replied. "That won't happen again."

"That's what you say every time, but something always goes wrong!" Rin wanted to add that he was such a big dummy, but he already started driving. Rin held on, closing her eyes, afraid of what would happen today.

Rin didn't have to look at Yugo to know he was smiling.

"I told you not to worry!" Yugo shouted. Rin opened her eyes, though, his words didn't even put her at ease. Some people were yelling at Yugo as he sped past them. Which made Rin hide her face behind Yugo. "See, everything's fine!" He reassured her.

The first few minutes were always fine, but after that it was a disaster. No matter how much she tried to tell him to slow down or be careful he would never listen. At some point she didn't bother as much because what was the point in talking to a brick?

"Whoa!" Yugo said, swerving away from the person he was about to hit. And that was when Rin began to worry more. She knew it was coming. "That was close. See, nothing-" Yugo got cut off when he drove through the wall.

"Yugo! Stop!" Rin yelled.

"We'll be fine!" He replied.

"It's not us I'm worried about!"

"Sorry!" Yugo shouted at the people in the building. They all looked like they were about to have a heart attack.

He drove out of the building and was back outside. He turned to look at Rin. "Eyes on the road!" She used one hand to turn his head back to the front. Then quickly held onto him again.

Someone screamed and Yugo had to quickly turn so he wouldn't hit them.

This went on for a while.

"Yugo, you need to stop!" Rin yelled, having enough.

Before he could say something, Yugo ran into someone. He stopped, looked at the body, and didn't really know how to react. Rin got off the bike, furious.

"This is the hundredth person you've ran over today!"

"No one will know as long as we keep moving." He didn't seem too worried about it.

"Of course no one's going to know! Practically everyone here is lying on the floor injured!" Rin shouted with panic. But then realization hit, were they really just injured? "They could be.. They could be.."

"What are you trying to say, Rin?" Clearly, Yugo wasn't catching on.

"Do you know what this means?" Rin grabbed Yugo's shoulders and shook him. "We could be the only ones left in the whole city!"

"Rin, stop doing that," Yugo said.

Rin stopped shaking Yugo. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. If they were the only ones left.. "We must reproduce!"

Yugo looked at her face with complete confusion.

Rin started to scream.

She screamed so loud.

She woke herself up.

And continued to scream.

When she got a look at her surroundings, she grew quiet.

"Can you not scream at 5am in the morning. I'm trying to sleep." Yugo said, leaning against the door frame while rubbing his eye.

Rin's anger from her dream followed her to her waking life. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Yugo.

"Hey!"

"I had a nightmare, you doof!"

He threw her pillow back at her. She glared at him until he apologized.

"I'll be fine," Rin said. "You should go back to sleep." She put her head on her pillow.

"Okay, night," he said. Yugo turned to leave.

"Wait.." Rin said. Yugo stopped, waiting for her to continue. "Stay here." She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Really?" Yugo didn't seem too pleased. He just wanted to go back to his comfy bed and sleep.

Rin pleaded with her eyes and he came next to her. He was about to join her in bed, but she smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his head. He sat on the floor. "I'll stay here where you can't hurt me." She smacked him with her pillow. "Hey!"

Rin didn't say or do anything else as she put her head against her pillow and closed her eyes. Yugo tried to sleep, too. Though, the floor was cold and uncomfortable, he bore it for her.

Yugo smiled to himself, even though his surroundings were anything but cheery. The destruction in this city made the world seem bleak and painful to live in. All life and happiness was drained from existence. But these thoughts were what kept him going.

"Oh, Rin," he said to himself. "You thought that day was a dream, but it was all real." He chuckled, reliving the memory.

If only he could go back and cherish those moments then.

"Mmm," Yugo mumbled. He almost fell over as he opened his eyes. His butt felt completely numb from sitting on the floor. "I could've been in my nice, comfortable bed."

He brought his hand on Rin's bed, knowing that if he called her name, she wouldn't wake up. But he couldn't feel for her hand, so he turned around. Rin wasn't there.

"Pancakes are ready!" Rin rushed in. "I'll eat yours if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" He jumped up quickly.

Yugo was stuffing himself and he even tried to steal Rin's food. Her glare kept him away. Then he started laughing.

Laughing.

Laughter.

That was something he hadn't done in a while. There was nothing to make him laugh or smile.

He lost his world.

"I'll definitely save Rin!"


End file.
